Sakura Haruno
Sakura Haruno & Temari vs. Aya Ayaka is a battle that takes place during the Search for the Book of the Gods. It is a battle between Hidden Leaf genin and member of Team Kakashi Sakura Haruno and rogue ninja and member of Team Seiko Aya Ayaka, with Temari of the Hidden Sand and Team Baki arriving later as an ally to Sakura. Prelude As Kakashi Hatake and Kagutsuchi stare each other down, Kakashi calls Chein-Shin out of the shadows. While Kakashi and Chein-Shin exchange words, Sakura attacks the latter from behind. However, Chein-Shin evades the strike and attacks Sakura in return. Kakashi saves Sakura from harm, and he tells her to go relieve Naruto Uzumaki from fighting Aya Ayaka. Kakashi tells her to take on Aya, while Naruto fights Kagutsuchi. Sakura complies, and she leaps off. Battle As Naruto releases a portion of the Nine-Tails power within him to fight Kagutsuchi, Sakura looks on, remembering back to when he fought in the Chunin Exams using a more potent form of the same power. Meanwhile, Aya tells her to get back to her own battle. When Sakura asks why she should, Aya responds that she'll die if she doesn't. Sakura retorts, saying that Aya is just an illusion, and that she couldn't do her harm if she tried. Aya is amused by this, and she elects to bring out her puppet to aid her. As Sakura looks on, Aya activates her puppet's signature technique, the Wind Style Puppet Jutsu: Visions of the Void. Sakura is caught in the jutsu, losing her sight and hearing as a result. Now completely defenseless, Aya tortures Sakura, cutting her continuously all across her body. Sakura attempts to escape but is unsuccessful. Finally when it seems that all hope is lost, Sakura abandons her ruse and uses the Ninja Art: Illusory Banishment to dispatch Aya's technique. Aya complements Sakura on her skill, and Sakura states that in spite of both of her teammates being higher ranked than her, she is the only one with an aptitude for genjutsu. With the battlefield now on an even scale, Aya resorts to using Wind Style ninjutsu in her fight against Sakura. Starting off with the Wind Style: Serial Waves, Sakura dodges the attack from Aya's puppet and makes a direct attack against Aya herself. Aya uses her puppet to grab Sakura before the latter can get to her, and just as the puppet is about to inflict a fatal blow against the Leaf kunoichi, Sakura uses her chakra-enhanced strength to break the puppet to pieces. Aya then attacks Sakura herself, using another round of Serial Waves, and Sakura sustains serious cuts to her arms as she is driven into the ground. Sakura uses her chakra-enhanced strength to send a shockwave at Aya, but Aya evades it. Aya then uses the Wind Style: Gust Bombs against Sakura; Sakura dodges it and the two of them continue fighting. As the other battles take place around them, Aya knocks Sakura to the ground. Aya then uses her puppet's Visions of the Void jutsu again, and this time Sakura is too exhausted to fight back. As Aya prepares to make the final move, the genjutsu is blown away. Aya is shocked to see her genjutsu dispatched so easily, and at that moment Temari makes her debut onto the battlefield to assist Sakura. As the rest of Team Baki arrives at the other battle zones, Temari fires the Wind Scythe Jutsu at Aya. Aya is hit directly by the attack, receiving several injuries from the wind blades laced in the jutsu, and she is eventually knocked back. Sakura looks on in shock at Temari's ability to fight Aya, and Temari explains that Wind Style has tremendous advantage over genjutsu. Aya gets back to her feet, and as Temari prepares to attack again, she uses the Wind Style: Air Bullets. Temari uses the Wind Style: Tornado Wall to deflect them all. The tornado conjured by Temari's attack catches Aya with its winds and throws her across the Hall. Temari then uses the Cyclone Scythe Jutsu to unleash one final, almighty gust of wind against Aya. Aya is hit directly with the Cyclone Scythe, viciously cutting her across her body. The jutsu also destroys the wall behind Aya, bringing it down and burying her in rubble, killing her instantly. Aftermath After Matt Withau and Gaara finish their battle with Seiko Ren, the rest of Teams Kakashi and Baki arrive on scene to reunite with their comrades. Matt is injured and exhausted from the battle, and Sakura must heal him. Meanwhile, Temari and the rest of her team make their leave to return to the Hidden Sand. Category:Battle